Arthur Holmcross
Name: Arthur Holmcross Race: Human / Caucasian Gender: Male Age: 30 S 5, P 7, E 5, C 4, I 6, A 6, L 7 Faction: Former Veteran NCR Ranger Weapon Pref.: 1911 Pistol, Lever Action Rifles, Bowie Knife Augmentations: None Skills: Small Guns, Repair, Survival, intermediate knowledge in Medicine (30-45ish maybe in skill?) Birthplace: Boneyard, California Occupation: Survivalist, Tracker, Gunslinger Family: Father, deceased. Mother, unknown. History: Born in the Shady Sands, his parents split up, his mother joined the NCR. He and his father moved south-west to the settlement of Restop. His father was an excellent marksman and hunter, they subsisted on wild gecko. Arthur was taught to shoot a lever action rifle at the age of 7, and learned the art of survival in the wastes. What plants to eat and to avoid, what plants that could remedy ailments. Where apex predators would haunt, and how to track prey unnoticed. At the age of 14 on a hunt they ran afoul of a paticularly large gecko, Arthurs father died protecting him from harm. He fled back to Restop, and soon word of the tragedy was brought to his mother. She applied for transfer to the Boneyard. His mother knew a member of the Followers of the Apocalypse and sent Arthur live with them, for education and (relative) safety. They welcomed him, but he was never close with any of them. He learned much about repair, medicine and survival. He spent time in the slums of the Boneyard, and had more than a kids share of violent encounters. But against the vagrants, addicts, and the destitute he was unafraid. At 15 he killed a man who tried to rob him (or worse). Though undaunted by hardship, this event changed him. To Arthur, Restop and the Boneyard seemed less like home and more like a test. He was tired of living in the rubble with the forlorn remnants of humanity. He enlisted in the NCR at the age of 17. By age 20 he became a Ranger, by age 28 a Veteran Ranger. The NCR eventually sent him west into the Mojave. Though he had become reserved and rather obstinate, his childhood had prepared him for the Rangers. He excelled at tracking and reconnaissance, the NCR soon had him monitoring aggressive bands of Tribals and later in his career Caesar's Legion. Whilst shadowing a Legion group he observed a remnant band of Vipers attempting to sell children to the Legion as slaves. Two boys and a young girl, the Legion men only wanted the girl and the healthier of the two boys. The deal was finalized and the Vipers left with the sickly child, seemingly back to camp. The Legion men numbered four with two dogs, Arthur knew he could not save the two children they had taken into slavery. But the three misfit Vipers, he could take care of them. So he disobeyed his orders to track the Legion groups movements. He stalked the Vipers to their campsite south-west of Novac, but retreated and waited until dawn to strike against the Vipers. When he fell upon them in silence he found the boy limp, savagely beaten, red rage took him then. "Wake up, cowardly snakes." He demanded in a deadly voice. In their drug addled stupor, they only began to rise out of wicked dreams. He drew his blued 1911 with horn grips, three times it sounded. As they lay dying, half awoken yet half asleep, it sounded three more times. The boy whimpered and struggled, barely alive. Arthur again knew he could do nothing to save the child, in the silence his 1911 echoed one last time. The Vipers execution did not quench the fire they ignited in him that morning. Vengeance was in his heart, a cold flame that would not be extinguished. For deliberately disobeying his orders, and his mental state after the tragic event with the Vipers, he was formally discharged from the NCR Rangers. Personality: Reserved, silent, unyielding, loyal, vengeful, just Hair/Facial Hair: black, slicked back/Clean shaven (when he can be) Eyes: Cold Blue Skin Features: Tan, numerous scars; most notably is one from his right temple to his jaw Body Type/Height: Lanky, 6'1" Clothing/Armor: Worn ranger combat armor, without the helmet and duster Accesories: Gun Runner's custom 5" 1911 .45 acp, Bowie knife, binoculars, small pack, large canteen, military style folding shovel, necklace with .45 acp shell, comb Likes: Honesty, integrity, self reliance, justice, water, whiskey, his 1911 pistol Dislikes: Cruelty, murderers, cowards, liars, Sunset Sarsparilla, watered down whiskey Fears: Evil, apex predators, and the Wasteland Ambitions: Righting of wrongs, downfall of Caesar's Legion, and of raiders and bandits, inner peace Reasons: See history Category:Characters